


I Hope He Dies

by SCAREOLOGY



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Gen, Homophobia, Mentioned Top Surgery, Name-Calling, POV Alternating, Slurs, Slut Shaming, Spoilers, Trans Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Trans Tanaka Gundham, Transphobia, Transphobic Hanamura Teruteru, deadnaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCAREOLOGY/pseuds/SCAREOLOGY
Summary: A subtle silence passed over the group, even Monokuma and Monomi had gone quiet. A deep, 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘳𝘺 voice had then spoke up,"𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘺?"
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Tanaka Gundham & Everyone
Kudos: 13





	I Hope He Dies

**Author's Note:**

> I am a Trans Male myself, so please don't get on my head, comment any mistakes I made please
> 
> TW: T-slur, Q-slur and dead-naming (also no plot, cause stfu)

The accent was unexpected. _Very_ unexpected. It was almost amusing in a fashion, Gundham couldn't help but snicker under her breathe, what a foolish mortal. All of them were foolish in their own fashion, but once caught, they all seemed to lose even more brain functions. His quiet laugh (giggle) must have been heard as Teruteru raised his voice at him,  
  
" ** _Whut are you lookin AT!"  
  
  
_**The Dark Lord rolled his eyes with an amused expression, he couldn't help it, did this human seriously think he was intimidating. The scummy little thing barely reached above his waist. He wasn't even worth the food that he feed his Four Dark Devas of Destruction (and he a the nerve to call them rats....RATS)  
  
Gundham flipped his scarf back, before scuffing and joining the conversation,  
  
"Hm. Hell is going to love your cooking Te-"  
  
" ** _JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP GENKA"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**

A subtle silence passed over the group, even Monokuma and Monomi had gone quiet. A deep, 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘳𝘺 voice had then spoke up,

"𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘺?"  
  
Gundham's voice had echoed, and the Devas had crawled form his scarf to land on his shoulder and head. Gundham was angry. Powerfully angry. No one, absolutely no one...was supposed to know about that name. A small giggle and laugh strikes the dead silence, as Monokuma whispered "Oooooo, this is getting juicy"  
  
Teruteru seemed to snap at that, and began yelling his frustrations at Gundham,  
  
" _Yeah, I know exactly who you are, Genka Tanaka. YOU WERE NEVER GOOD AT HIDING. I REMEMBERED, I REMEMBERED. MY MAMA WARNED ME OF PEOPLE LIKE YOU, GIRLS WHO CUT THEIR HAIR, AND CALL THEMSELVES HE, MY MAMA SAID **TRANNIES LIKE YOU WERE NO GOO**_ "  
  
The nails digging into the Dark Lord's palm had cut skin, and Gundham's angry eyes sliced into Teruteru's. If looks could kill, Teruteru would be getting tortured.  
  
" _SILENCE YOUR MOUTH YOU **FOUL BEAST-**_ "  
  
"Woah woah! No fighting! You know the rules boys!"  
  
Teruteru's head whipped around to the talking bear, and the perverted thing had opened it's foul mouth to argue. Gundham wanted to choke the small thing, how dare it, how dare it, _how dare it_ -  
  
A hand touched his shoulder

"THAT THING, THAT QUEER ISN' T A BOY-"  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP ASSHOLE"  
  
Hearing Fuyuhiko's voice was also a shock, he didn't even know who the hand belonged to till he looked up at the tall figure of Nekomaru. Gundham squeezed his eyes, A Dark Lord of Hell didn't get emotional. No way in Hell.  
  
Teruteru glared him down, and before he opened his mouth, Gundham spoke over him again,  
  
"The next time you ever mention that foul name, I'll **_squash you like a pesky fly YOU COWARD-_** "  
  
Monokuma cut everyone off, including the pest, and began speaking, as they had voted (In Gundham and other's, with pure delight), It was time for his punsihment, " IIIIIIIIT'S PUNISHMENT TIME"  
  
  
The Dark Lord felt absolutely nothing watching him get cooked. But...the conversation the next day at the restaurant was most awkward. Explaining his....vessel and the scars, and even the reason he chose to wear a scarf was pressing, but...at least they didn't hate him. The hug from Sonia, the pat from Keno, and the lecture from Mahiru and Hiyoko made him feel better. Fuyuhiko talking about even sharing the same experience as him had made him feel...warm. No, the dark Lord was not softening up, absolutely not....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, maybe just a little


End file.
